Recent electronic devices, such as portable terminals, may simultaneously connect a plurality of electronic devices by using a Bluetooth (BT) module. This technique is referred to as multi-pairing.
Such electronic devices may perform a variety of functions, such as connecting a call, transmitting messages, reproducing multimedia data, or executing applications, in other electronic devices through multi-pairing by using Bluetooth technology. Meanwhile, when an electronic device, such as the portable terminal, receives a call while it is multi-paired, the electronic device may transmit a notification signal, such as a ring tone or vibration, to a plurality of paired devices. For example, when playing audio data, the electronic device may transmit the audio data to a plurality of paired devices. That is, even though the user does not wish to transmit the data, the electronic device may transmit the data to all of the paired devices, which may cause an inconvenience to the user. Without considering the multi-pairing with respect to a plurality of devices, an existing device may be disconnected and a new device may be connected in order to thereby selectively transmit the data.